1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved performance stabilizer for snowboards, and more particularly relates to skegs to improve the maneuverability, tracking and stability of snowboards, skis and the like.
2. Background Information
Snowboards have become increasingly popular in recent years. Their popularity is due to the fact that they are much easier to learn to use than skis, and are much more maneuverable.
In snowboarding, the rider stands on the board in bindings which allows the board to glide on the surface of the snow in either direction. That is, the snowboarder can be gliding over the snow, and then reverse the board 180.degree. front-to-back. Such maneuverability enhances the enjoyment of snowboarding.
However, in snowboarding, as with skis, some surfaces are better than others for controlling the direction and balance. Snowboards perform particularly well on a variety of surfaces; soft snow to hard snow, and even ice. However, the maneuverability, as with skis, is more difficult on hard snow and ice because it is more difficult to "track" with the edges of the board into the surface of the snow. It would be advantageous if some type of stabilizing and tracking improvement could be provided for snowboards.
It is therefore, one object of the present invention to provide stabilizing skegs for snowboards.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide spring loaded skegs for snowboards that constantly adjust to various snow conditions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a skeg system for snowboards that feature a depth adjustment for the skeg blades.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a skeg system comprised of three skegs on each end of a snowboard that are easily installed with a pair of T-nuts for each skeg.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a skeg system that improves rider performance and stability when mounted on snowboards.